darknesswithinshadowfandomcom-20200213-history
Sun Shang Xiang
This War has never witness the power of my Bow....and they will soon learn of its strength and the power of the Tigress of Hell. Sun Shang Xiang is a popular fictional name created via Peking opera for Lady Sun. She is one of Sun Jian's daughters, and she is Sun Ce and Sun Quan's younger sister. She is historically one of Liu Bei's wives who bore him no children. During their marriage, she was known to have practiced martial arts and had armed maids near her company at all times. While they were not close in history, Romance of the Three Kingdoms insists she was happily wedded to her husband. In the Dynasty Warriors series, Sun Shangxiang is 18 years old and her height is 167 cm (close to 5'6"). Her marriage to Liu Bei doesn't become a pivotal focus in this franchise until Dynasty Warriors 5, but it can be found in the archives/history files in previous games; it was also heavily implied in Zhu Rong's first Musou mode. Lian Shi acts as one of her armed maids. Gamecity's Dynasty Warriors 7 character popularity poll has her at eighteenth place. In Famitsu's character survey, she placed in three categories: tenth place for most wanted sibling, sixth place for most desired friend, and fourth place for girlfriend. Her Kessen II counterpart is given the original name, Sun Li (孫麗). Her height is 170 cm (almost 5'7"). Her voice actor is a fashion model, thespian, and television celebrity. She is one of the many celebrated actors who performed for the title. Before 2012, Koei titles separated the Chinese characters for her name and called her "Sun Shang Xiang". Her character name is now properly localized in the games. Appearance Personality Sun Shangxiang is an upbeat and independent woman who is considered to be a tomboy by many players. She is loving and loyal to her family, slightly respecting her brother Sun Ce over Sun Quan. Always eager to lend a helping hand, she frequently wants to show her worth in battle, which usually worries her father and brothers. However, they're proud that she shares her family's dignity and enthusiasm. She's addressed as "Princess" (姫様, hime-sama) by Wu's vassals, only being called by name by her family and Liu Bei. Her optimistic and headstrong nature contrasts the relatively gentle Liu Bei. She addresses him as "Lord Liu Bei" in the English script and "Lord Xuande" in the Asian script. In her eyes, her husband is incredibly heroic and she often looks forward to seeing him in action. When he doubts his strength to protect her, she often responds that his kindness is his true saving grace. She often remains loyal to Shu despite any grievances she may have when they face Wu. Liu Bei explains that her sadness and conviction helped him forgive Sun Quan for causing Guan Yu's death in Dynasty Warriors 6. She has a minor rivalry with Zhenji in Dynasty Warriors 3; the accompanying expansion briefly changes it to Zhu Rong. During the Warriors Orochi series, she becomes friends with Ina, Tadakatsu, Magoichi, Yoshihiro, Kai, and Kaguya. In the Dynasty Tactics series, she is strict and acts the same as any ruler. Firmly believing in her husband, she is determined in her mission to protect her home and family. Wu's vassals also address her as "my lady" or "honored sister princess" (妹姫様, imouto hime-sama). This image of her contrasts her Kessen counterpart who is loud, bossy, and noticeably more tomboyish. In Beyond Light and Darkness, due to her love for the emperor her personality has change a bit to be more villainous. Dynasty Warriors Story Taught martial arts from an early age, Sun Shang Xiang is a girl who wants to prove her worth in battle. Depending on the course of the story, she will either be seen fighting under Shu or Wu's banner. Although she is often one of the starting characters for Wu, her appearances as a computer opponent fluctuates with each title. Her role in Dynasty Warriors 2 is rather small, appearing in Wu's later battles such as He Fei and Yi Ling, where she appears with a group of lady guards in both battles. In Dynasty Warriors 3 she generally appears in the later battles; depending on whether Zhou Yu has lived past Chi Bi, she may be replaced by him at the Battle of He Fei Castle. In Dynasty Warriors 4 she appears in some of Wu's early battles, like the Yellow Turban Menace and also some of their later battles and also in the final Wu stages. She is the only general (apart from the commanders) that cannot be replaced in the Yellow Turban Menace stage. Her Legend Mode in Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends takes place after the Battle of Chi Bi. Sun Quan, learning that Liu Bei had recently lost his wife, offers Sun Shang Xiang to comfort him. Though normally an auspicious gesture, the idea is actually a trap devised by Zhou Yu to keep Liu Bei within Wu. Thanks to Zhuge Liang's insight, Liu Bei politely goes to Wu and plans for his imminent escape back to Shu. Sun Shang Xiang, charmed by Liu Bei's honest character, decides to join him. She defends him from Wu's generals, who are intent on capturing him. In Dynasty Warriors 5, Sun Shang Xiang defended her home while her father and brothers fought for the Allied Forces. After Dong Zhuo's downfall, their family ally, Yuan Shu, clashes with Liu Biao and requests support from Sun Jian. Her father gives into her wishes to fight with them on the battlefront and asks her to lead the eastern battalion. Though they win the battle at Jing Province, it costs her father's life and Sun Ce passes away soon after. Sun Quan reconstructs their home and allies with Liu Bei to defeat Cao Cao. Curious to meet her brother's ally, she joins the chase for Cao Cao's head. After the conflict, she is arranged to marry Liu Bei and falls in love with her husband. However, the marriage is a ploy to feign trust for Liu Bei and Sun Quan calls her back to Wu. She returns to her home to assist their struggle at He Fei and help secure Nan Zhong. When Liu Bei declares war on Sun Quan for causing Guan Yu's death, Sun Shang Xiang decides to stay true to her family before her beloved. Causing Liu Bei's death at Yi Ling, she swears to continue living her life worthy of his memory. Sun Shang Xiang shares her Legend Mode in the Xtreme Legends expansion with Sun Quan and Lu Xun. The trio work together at Shi Ting to topple Cao Xiu with treachery. Before the march, Sun Shang Xiang worries about her brother's safety in Lu Xun's plan and is afraid of losing another family member. He assures her that he will not die until their family's dream is realized. Assured, she leads the western squad and matches her movements to Lu Xun. If the plan is successful, Cao Xiu is isolated by Zhou Fang's betrayal and victory will be assured. She joins the battlefield beside Sun Ce in Dynasty Warriors 6, believing that only a brave hero can heal the land. Greeting Liu Bei after they conquer the Wu territory, she begins to admire him since something about him reminds her of Sun Ce. After her brother dies at Xu Chang and Sun Quan rules over Wu, she meets Liu Bei once more at Chi Bi and they fight together as allies in the battle. Told by her brother to marry Liu Bei for Wu, she defies him and claims that she leaves of her own free will. Betting on the hero she envisions in Liu Bei, she helps him at Cheng Du and Yi Ling. Before she deals the finishing blow to her brother, Liu Bei stops her and forgives Sun Quan. They reestablish their alliance with one another and Liu Bei allows Sun Quan to keep his home's land. With Wei the only opposition remaining, a pleased Sun Shang Xiang decides to help her brother at He Fei Castle. The land is united under Shu with Cao Cao's death. Liu Bei laments not being able to become the hero that she wanted, but she reasons that a land where everyone can support one another is more important. Walking hand in hand, they happily live together in the land's peace. Dynasty Warriors 7 has Sun Shang Xiang fight alongside her father and brothers in battle as early as the Yellow Turban Rebellion. Prior to the Battle of Shouchun, her brothers ally with Cao Cao and Liu Bei to defeat Yuan Shu. Although she first belittles Liu Bei, she becomes impressed by his benevolence and desire to defend innocent people. After the events of Nanjun, Wu is on the verge of collapse when Shu seizes Xiangyang. To ensure the kingdom's survival, Sun Quan and Zhou Yu arrange for her to marry Liu Bei. Although she is aware that she is being used as a tool, she is happy to become Liu Bei's wife and entrusts Lian Shi to look after her brother. Her marriage becomes strained when Liu Bei loses his oath brothers to Wu. In Wu's Story Mode, Sun Shang Xiang stops Lu Xun and her brother from killing Liu Bei. To avoid causing his sister more grief, Sun Quan spares Liu Bei. When her husband suddenly dies, Sun Shang Xiang helps reestablish the Wu and Shu alliance. It's unknown what happened to her in Shu's Story Mode, though she is mentioned to be heartbroken by the rift between the two nations. In Sun Shang Xiang's first Legendary Mode, she fights her father and brothers in order to gain her father's approval to fight alongside him in real battle. Her second Legendary Mode takes place sometime after she married Liu Bei. She defies Sun Quan who believes she has fulfilled her purpose and tries to have her return to Wu. Declaring her love for her husband, she fights through various Wu vassals including Zhou Yu. After Liu Bei eventually rushes to her aid, both of them make their escape to the borders of Shu. Warriors Orochi Story In Warriors Orochi, she unwillingly serves Orochi alongside her brothers to keep their imprisoned father safe and eventually befriends Ina. After Sun Ce's attempt to rescue Sun Jian fails, she furiously heads a massive attack on her brother's resistance at Sekigahara. Defeated and captured, she reluctantly joins the resistance at Ina's insistence after reconciling with Sun Ce. Later, she gives Hanzō vital information that allows him to rescue Sun Quan and Sun Jian from being executed for the former's repeated failures. During the final attack on Orochi's forces, she is captured by Dong Zhuo, who tries to make off with her, but is rescued by her family in time. Aiding Liu Bei's pursuit for Da Ji, Sun Shang Xiang begins and stays as a member for Shu in Warriors Orochi 2. She shares her dream mode with Da Qiao and Oichi as they rescue their husbands from danger. Liu Bei is surrounded by Orochi's forces and she hurries to his aid. Seeing the lovers reunited, Da Ji releases poisonous gas for her wicked pleasure. Grateful for her aid, Liu Bei temporarily leaves the field to return with reinforcements later. When the vixen strategist tries to quit the field, Sun Shang Xiang quips that she pities Da Ji for not having someone to love her. Warriors Orochi 3 has Sun Shang Xiang stationed at Odawara Castle. She and other warriors were overpowered by the Demon Army and had perished in the original timeline. Thanks to the efforts of reverting the past, however, the forces that once surrounded Odawara Castle has been whittled down significantly. She and Kai are saved by Kaguya and company. After the battle, she safely joins the coalition in the future. Happy to be freed, she seeks to help the ones she couldn't save in the original time line. She swears to save a controlled Lian Shi at Nagashino. Sun Shangxiang and company successfully break the spell on her friend, and the princess happily greets Lianshi when she stays true to her words in the future. She additionally aids an isolated Musashi at Odawara Castle. Her party first goes in the past to dispatch the serpent army encampment at Dongkou, which is an ideal position for sending reinforcements to the castle. She and her partners then return to the future to save the swordsman personally. Later in the story, Sun Shang Xiang supports Jia Xu in his attempt to capture Da Ji in Kyūshū. She also assists Ginchiyo's search for Muneshige at Mt. Xingshi. In the downloadable stage, "Memories of Vyashon", Sun Shangxiang and her brothers accompany Nemea in Kyushu as he fights the demon army and recalls memories of his home. Beyond Light and Darkness History Maidens of Destruction Arc Fatal Four Arc Pandora Arc Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Shadowblood Category:Shadowblood Members Category:Members of the Wu Kingdom Category:Heroes turn to the Dark Side Category:Parents Category:In Love Villains Category:Wives of Terrantos Category:Dynasty Warriors